


Jared's Very Personal ABC of Jensen

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The title says it all.





	Jared's Very Personal ABC of Jensen

A is for Ass. Jensen's is a delight. I'm the only one who gets to touch..and that better not change anytime soon!

 

B is for Baby. Jensen's as much in love with the Impala as Dean is. He can't wait to take her home when the show ends.

 

C is for Cock. When I kneel down and lap at his like a popsicle, Jensen makes the most wondrous happy noises.

 

D is for Dean Winchester. Jensen's alter-ego.   
He pooh-pooh's it off when I swear he's developed all of Dean's tendencies, but he kinda feels flattered too

 

E is for Empathy. One look is all we need to know exactly what the other's thinking and wants, on-set or off.

 

F is for Fantasy. Jen is gifted with a lot, and wow does he know how to use it. He accuses me of being an octopus, but he's the one who, when he latches on to me, never lets go.

 

G is for Guitar. Jensen enjoys strumming it and I lie back beside him, listening. Sometimes we play together but I'm nowhere as good as he is. I lack his concentration. Jen puts his whole self into whatever he does.

 

H is for Hair. Jensen loves my hair. He always says even after the show ends he won't let me cut it. It makes him feel good when he pets it.

 

I is for Idiot. When he's not being his serious self, Jensen can be the biggest goof-ball on the planet. He just needs a little encouragement.

 

J is for Jealousy. Jensen holds himself back, but he'd tear the eyes out of anyone he catches checking me over. I should tell him to chill, but I get off seeing the fire in his green eyes. And after, he's an even more passionate lover.

 

K is for Kinky. Gotta confess I'm the kinky one, but once I've softened him up, Jen gets into character just as well as he does with Dean.

 

L is for Love. Though I don't know if that's a big enough word for what we share. We're each other's everything. I'm Jensen's soulmate and he's mine.

 

M is for Mornings. Jensen jumps out of bed and gets himself ready to go in five minutes flat. It's fucking annoying when he comes to the bedside and stands over me smirking, perfectly coiffed, while I crawl out of bed like a wild-haired Sasquatch!

 

N is for Need. Jensen needs me to make him laugh. He's one serious dude when he's left on his own. It's my privilege to get him to act out the little kid that's hidden inside his cute bod!

 

O is for Omelette. Jensen cooks a mean one. He loves to feed it to me in bites interspaced with little kisses. 

 

P is for Photography. Jen has a fixation for taking pictures of me naked. Artistic poses, he declares.  
Artistic my ass, but I don't mind. His eyes roam over my body with such love that even the camera must sense it, for the pics are beautiful.   
Pity no-one will ever get to see them.

 

Q is for Quiet. Sometimes Jensen just wants to smell the roses, so we drive up to some secluded spot and hang out together, surrounded only by the sounds of nature.

R is for Romance. Jensen is an old-fashioned romantic. He still woos me with my favourite things. Not that he needs to. I'm as mad about him as I was the first day we met.

S is for Stephen Amell. Jensen's skin takes on a green tinge when he sees him anywhere near me. So naturally I drape myself all over poor Steve. Sometimes I like to live dangerously! 

 

T is for Truth. We tell each other everything. If there's something I know will get his hackles up, I wait till after sex when Jen's at his most forgiving, cuddling into me like an overgrown teddy bear.

 

U is for Urge. When it takes hold of Jensen, he's gotta scratch it. Good job we have trailers on set, and thank god for soundproofing! 

 

V is for Vain. Jen is kinda. Far more than me. He says he despairs of making me into a fashion geek. In fact whenever I look elegant, it's all Jensen's doing. He likes to dress me up like a living doll, and who am I to stop him!

 

W is for We. Me and Jen. Now and forever.

 

X is for Xerox. That time I wanted to Xerox Jensen's ass, but he said there were better things to do with an ass than photocopy it!

 

Y is for Youth. There's no denying the passing of time, but Jensen says he'll love me until I'm old and grey. I laugh and tell him we'll go out together before that, just like Sam and Dean. 

Z is for Zoom. Jen has a fetish for cameras and I love feeding it with the latest models and accessories.


End file.
